tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Molly's Special Special
Molly's Special Special is the third episode of the ninth season. Plot Molly is dismayed that Emily laughed at her for having the job of pulling "empties", so Thomas vows to help her make her trucks look important. Thomas has some tarpaulins put on Molly's empty trucks to create the illusion of covering an important load and is satisfied, but he later rashly tells Gordon that Molly's special will be more important than the Express, and thinks of another idea. He borrows some lights from Maithwaite and has them put on the trucks. The two later show them off to the others, but a gust of wind blows a tarpaulin off and the secret is revealed. Molly, humiliated, steams off, but when news of a special delivery of coal for the engines comes, Molly sees her chance and she and Thomas collect trucks of coal. The two go off to get more trucks, stopping only to tease Gordon, who was stopped at a crossing to let them pass. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Molly * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Sodor Flour Mill * Knapford * Abbey * The Coaling Plant * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Peel * Knapford * The Castle Tunnel * Neville's Bridge * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * The Intersection * Kirk Ronan Junction (deleted scene) Trivia * In the Day and Night music video, there's a deleted scene with Thomas and Molly going over Neville's bridge with "the special". Goofs * In a picture where Thomas finds the tarps, the Flour Mill building is not there. * Before Molly runs away, Gordon's front bogie wheels are derailed. * When Molly and Thomas arrive at the Coaling Plant, a mechanism can be seen on the under carriage of the last truck Thomas is pushing. * In the 2010 compilation of the complete ninth season, some of the scenes glitch in the episode. * When Thomas and Molly meet Henry, Edward and James, Molly's lamp is on backwards. * This is the first episode since the fifth season episode, Horrid Lorry where Sir Topham Hatt doesn't have a speaking role. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Molly (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Molly'sSpecialSpecialtitlecard.png|Title card File:Molly'sSpecialSpecialJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Molly'sSpecialSpecialPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:Molly'sSpecialSpecialKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card File:Molly'sSpecialSpecialGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial1.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial2.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial3.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial4.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial5.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial6.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial7.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial8.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial9.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial10.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial11.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial12.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial13.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial14.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial15.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial16.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial17.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial18.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial19.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial20.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial21.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial22.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial23.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial24.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial25.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial26.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial27.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial28.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial29.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial30.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial31.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial32.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial33.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial34.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial35.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial36.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial37.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial38.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial39.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial40.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial41.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial42.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial43.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial44.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial45.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial46.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial47.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial48.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial49.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial50.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial51.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial52.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial53.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial54.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial55.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial56.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial57.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial58.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial59.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial60.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial61.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial62.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial63.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial64.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial65.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial66.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial67.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial68.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial69.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial70.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial71.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial72.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial73.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial74.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial75.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial76.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial77.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial78.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial79.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial80.png File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial81.png|Deleted scene File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial82.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial83.jpg File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial84.jpg|Deleted Scene File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial85.PNG File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial86.PNG|Thomas finds the tarps (Note: The Flour Mill isn't near) File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial87.PNG File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial88.jpg|Thomas and Molly collecting more trucks File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial89.PNG File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial90.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMolly.png|2009 Book File:MollytheVerySpecialEngine.jpg|2015 Book Episode File:Molly's Special Special - British Narration|UK narration File:Molly's Special Special - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes